


Inseparable (Physical Touch)

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: 5 Languages of Love [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Affectionate Merlin (Merlin), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Consort Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin & Arthur practically have a secret language in touch, Subtle physical affection, Unbeta'd, blatant physical affection, council meetings, five love languages, married, physical touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: Merlin knocked his knee against Arthur’s twice gently in a silent, but playful ‘ugh, royals’ gesture; he saw Arthur bite back grin before lightly kicking him in the calf to say shut up.Arthur cleared his throat and gave a polite, kingly smile to the messenger boy. “Thank you, you may be dismissed, if that is all.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 5 Languages of Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125089
Comments: 15
Kudos: 237
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Tavernfest Round 2: The Five Love Languages, merlin fics i read and haven't been the same since





	Inseparable (Physical Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! It's the final addition to my 5 love languages series for Tavernfest Round 2! 
> 
> I really wanted to just write some married merthur being affectionate during important things and while doing their duties, just not caring who sees, so here it is! Part 5 of the 5LoL series! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!

From the very beginning, neither of them could keep their hands off each other. Anyone could see from a mile away how they always found a way to be touching, more so in times of stress or danger, but also even just when at feast or walking down a corridor in morning. It was like their touches were a drug, and both were addicted.

Naturally, people of the court assumed it would calm down once the ban on magic was lifted and the two finally announced their courtship. Naturally, people of the court assumed wrong. If anything, many noted with dismay while others commented with joy for their King, the two became more physically affectionate in public. It was as if the King was trying to show all who the Warlock belonged to, but no—everyone knew that was not it. Even if, it was clear the two were in an equal partnership, unlike some of the more traditional Lords and Ladies of the court. There was no ownership, they belonged to each other equally, all knew it.

It was obvious how in love they were, how deeply they cared for one another, and not just from the touched and their looks, but from the way they spoke to one another—their banter and bickering that was full of fondness rather than true irritation, the way they always listened to what the other had to say even if they acted as if pained when admitting the other was right for once. It was in the obvious pride they held in each other, that shone through in one just as much when the other succeeded in something small as it did when they succeeded in something grand.

So, no, the touches were no great claim of ownership for the court to see like some Lords insisted at the start, they were just...Touches. Just honest, loving touches. From the subtle bump on the shoulder or light cuff over the head, to the borderline scandalous yanking of one onto the others lap or stray hands wandering a little too low out of sight in a particularly boring meeting.

They just honest to gods couldn't keep their hands off each other. And sometimes, it was like they didn't even realize what they were doing.

* * *

Merlin sighed from his seat beside Arthur as he slipped his hand into Arthur’s under the table, the King responding by lacing their fingers slowly. A small smile graced his face when he felt Arthur’s thumb gently rubbing over his own, affection blooming in his chest at the knowledge that the movement was most likely subconscious, as it usually was.

The council meeting the consort and his King were currently attending had drawn on long past it was meant to. Merlin knew Arthur wanted to call it closed, but he also knew they needed to discuss these things. Currently, they were on the topic of food supplies through the winter.

“We’ve heard word when on patrol from bordering villages that food stocks are dangerously low for them,” Leon’s steady voice drew Merlin out of his thoughts, “I fear some may not make it through the rest of the winter if we don’t send aid.”

Arthur nodded beside the Warlock, and when Merlin felt him squeeze his hand, he squeezed back gently in reassurance. The tenseness in Arthur’s shoulders seemed to lighten, and he nodded at Leon.

“Take a group of your choice to distribute supplies to the villages in need, as soon as you can,” he decided. Leon didn’t even seem surprised by Arthur’s decision, just faintly proud as he bowed his head.

“Yes, Sire.”

Arthur nodded at Leon before glancing around the table. “Will that be all?”

Gods, Merlin hoped so… Unfortunately, the gods found it funnier to crush the sorcerer’s hopes rather than fulfill them, as a young messenger stepped towards the table from where he ad been standing at the wall and patiently waiting.

“Your Majest—ies?” The young boy blinked a few times, obviously unsure of how to address the King and Consort, before settling on, “My Lords…”

Merlin wasn’t too exasperated with the prolonged meeting to find the boy cute, in an ‘awe look at that child’ kind of way. He didn’t care too much about titles, so he didn’t mind his stumbling over them. He was obviously new to this, anyway. Luckily, Arthur seemed to feel the same. Luckily for Arthur, that is, not Merlin. No, because Merlin would definitely have made Arthur sleep on the floor of the antechamber without a fire if he embarrassed this poor boy in front of the whole council.

“Is there something you’d like to add?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, and Merlin gave his hand a gentle warning squeeze for his tone, before he felt Arthur’s knee pressed against his own in apology. The King amended his statement, “this room is open to all opinions, we’d be more than happy to hear what you have to say.”

The boy looked surprised by Arthur’s words, meanwhile Merlin had to fight back a pride-filled grin.

“Thank you, Sire,” the boy bowed his head in respect, “but I only come with word from Deira. The Prince and his sister are to be beginning their journey to Camelot within the day.”

Merlin knocked his knee against Arthur’s twice gently in a silent, but playful ‘ugh, royals’ gesture; he saw Arthur bite back grin before lightly kicking him in the calf to say shut up.

Arthur cleared his throat and gave a polite, kingly smile to the messenger boy. “Thank you, you may be dismissed, if that is all.”

The boy nodded his head, bowing lowly to them once more, and left the room quickly.

Arthur let the room sit in silence for a moment, before looking it over and letting his eyes finally land on Merlin. The sorcerer smiled softly at his husband.

“Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?” Arthur addressed the room again. Merlin glanced around to the council members, and stayed quiet for a moment.

“We’ve talked about all we needed to,” Gaius spoke up finally, followed by a silent chorus of nods. Merlin felt a rush of relief at the words, glad for the meeting to be over with finally.

“Right,” the King nodded. “Well, then, council dismissed.”

Arthur let go of his hand, only to stand and place his hand on Merlin’s shoulder to help pull him up. Merlin bit back a grin at this, letting himself be pulled up. He felt Arthur’s hand slide down his shoulder, down his arm, and then slip back into his own once more, once he was standing.

Merlin laced their fingers again, standing close enough that their arms were pressed together. “Come on,” he sighed, smirking playfully as he led Arthur to the door. “I think our chambers are calling for us.”

“I think they are indeed,” Arthur hummed softly, letting go of Merlin’s hand again to wrap his arm around Merlin’s waist instead and pull him closer.

As they walked out of the room, and down the corridor to their shared chambers, neither noticed nor cared about the eyes of the council members following their exit with knowing looks.

Yes, they really couldn’t just keep their hands off each other, even all these years later…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic, and if you read it I hope you enjoyed the series!!


End file.
